


I'm glad it's you

by Citrusmoth



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: 1000 year wait, Also Mika is kind of a sex machine, Anal Fingering, Bartender Mika, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cross dressing Yuu, Dj! yuu, M/M, Mika has a thing for aprons, OAB dynamics, That's their names, Tongue Fucking, Wall Sex, Yuus got hips like Shakira, also Yuu can cook!, apron smut, bare with me here, bottom Yuu, depending on how many hits this gets will vary if it will become a multi chapter, ferid's a jerk, i had to do this, in the kitchen, just original versions is Hyakuya, kinky costume party, lots of smut here, maid costume fetish, sort of powwer bottom Yuu, top Mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmoth/pseuds/Citrusmoth
Summary: Basically a one shot about Yuu who just made dinner and is washing dishes , but his horny boyfriend Mika wouldn't leave him alone. Also Mika has a thing for aprons and let's just say smut. This is mostly based on smut.Update: ended up being a two shot because I had to with the second one. LolUpdate again: okay this will be a drabble of bottom Yuu and top Mika . Lmao





	1. Your voice is addicting enough

**Author's Note:**

> So kind of had this idea for awhile in my head finally wrote and thought of making it a one shot, but hey if you comment enough on it maybe it'll be a multi chap. I guess we'll just see so hope you enjoy it!

“ Mika come on quit it, I'm doing dishes.” Yuu laughed as he scrubbed a dish. Which only spurred Mikaela on as he nuzzled in closer to his neck. “ So what? You look too _adorable_ with your little apron on also it doesn't help that you made dinner for us. I almost wanted to jump you right then and there with how happy you looked.” He sniffed Yuu’s hair. Mika leaned in to Yuu’s ear and whispered “ It's not fair that you still smell like strawberries.” He felt Yuu shiver in his arms, tightening his hold around his waist. He took this opportunity to lick the shell of Yuu’s ear. _“ Ahh!...”_ Yuu put a hand over his mouth embarrassed at the sound he let out, also letting a plate slip out of his hands. Luckily it wasn't broken he half glared at Mika behind him. “ Mika!”

Mika was speechless how could he feel bad when there was a red blush covering Yuu’s entire face. Mika couldn't stop now he was turned on and would love to hear more of the sweet sound that is Yuu’s moans. Mika moved lower on Yuu’s neck dragging his tongue as he went being mindful of the apron strap and pulling his shirt down to reveal more skin. He especially ravished his collar bones making sure to suck on the spot leaving a dark hickey. His other hand was over Yuu’s gripping it onto the edge of the counter, the dishes now forgotten and replaced with lust. “ _Nngh_!” Yuu was trembling in Mika’s hold now.

Desperate for more touch Mika turned Yuu around pressing him flush against his body. Bringing him into a hot, passionate kiss, filled with desire to savor the man in front of him. Mika gave Yuu a few chaste kisses, when he deemed him ready he slipped his tongue in. Reveling in the sweet, hot cavern his tongue entered roaming around enticing Yuu to join in. When he did it was like heaven, their tongues intermingling with one another. Their hot breaths, soon turned into pants the need to stay connected was stronger than breathing at the moment their kiss soon turned sloppy as they strived for more than, “ _Mmph!..ah..more.._ ” Yuu froze. _‘ Did I actually say that!’_

That was Mika’s cue almost forgetting he had hands, he let his left hand wander to Yuu’s ass. Gripping him through his pants, fondling him emitting a gasp from Yuu. Mika let his head rest on Yuu’s shoulder. “ I can't help it you really have a nice ass. And sometimes..” his other hand came into play. “ one hands just not enough.” He molded both of Yuu’s ass cheeks together, massaging the flesh, hearing Yuu’s pants grow more and more erratic. “ Y-you were.. _Ah!_... always an ass man.” Yuu’s hands gripped onto the back of Mika’s shirt helplessly trying to hold onto to something anything. Mika didn't stop needless to say, he returned to kissing Yuu. Meanwhile, while he was lost to his lips Mika went do with Yuu’s pants taking off his belt and dropping his pants onto the floor along with his underwear.

He was satisfied to see that Yuu was as hard as him. Then an idea came to mind. “ Yuu how much do you like this apron?” He rubbed one of the ends of the apron between his fingers. “ Well it's not my favorite, but I still like it. Why?” He smiled deviously at Yuu. “ Because I'm going to fuck you with it on.” Yuu squeaked in surprise. Mika grabbed him from the backs of his thighs as he lifted him onto the counter beside the sink. Yuu’s butt felt cold on the counter, but “ In this position….” He gasped when he felt Mika’s hand on his length. Stroking him under his apron, “ _Ah…. Mika!_ ” Yuu gripped onto the cabinet doorknobs behind his head. That's when Mika went under Yuu’s apron. Mika licked the tip that was leaking precum making Yuu shudder as he licked his sensitive spots.

Mika started to take Yuu into his mouth slowly at first bobbing his head. Trembling in Mika’s hold as his hands gripped onto his thighs even tighter as he spread Yuu more open, allowing him a bigger entrance. “ _ahh….mik-aaa_ …” Yuu couldn't contain his voice as he was brought nearer to the edge. Mika deep throated Yuu, easily taking in the others length his arousal spiking at how erratic Yuu’s moans turned into. The heat was boiling under Yuu’s apron where Mika’s head was until Yuu frustrated, lifted it up to lock eyes with Mika. Mika was glad too, _‘ I wanted to see your face when you're in complete and utter bliss.’_ Mika thought as Yuu’s legs tightened around his head. He gripped onto Mika’s hair yanking it slightly as his toes curled. “ _i-i'm cum_..” Yuu warned as he let out a scream. Cumming inside Mika’s mouth, as he swallowed every last drop. When he was done, Mika let Yuu’s length slide out of his mouth with a pop as he wiped the saliva off.

“ w-what about you?” Yuu said as he palmed Mika through his pants. “ _Ah_!” Mika grunted as he took Yuu’s hand away. “ Oh don't worry, you'll take care of that.”  
He was about to take Yuu off the counter when, “ Oh no, before we do this we're both taking our clothes off.” Yuu demanded. Mika complied as he started taking his shirt off, Yuu did too as he struggled to take his shirt off without taking the apron off. Mika chuckled behind him as Yuu turned around and glared at him. “ It would've been easier if I didn't have to wear this _thing_.” He muttered angrily. “ But you look so cute Yuu-chan.” Mika now fully naked, walked up to Yuu giving him a few more kisses. Awakening the hunger they had for each other, Yuu gasped into Mika’s mouth as his hot palms that left red hot trails on his body turned him around his back facing Mika’s. Mika brought his fingers up to Yuu’s mouth, nudging his lower lip opening Yuu’s mouth as he demanded Yuu, “ Suck.”

  
Yuu obliged letting Mika’s fingers into his mouth as he licked and sucked on them turning his fingers red. “ _Hah_ …” Mika trailed his free hand around Yuu’s body brushing up against his nipples, teasing him until he was a moaning mess. “ _please_..” Mika smirked against his skin leaving pepper kisses on his shoulder as his wet fingers went further down circling his entrance. Yuu’s voice hitched, “ please.., what?” Mika asked Yuu as his boyfriend quivered in front of him, but otherwise stayed silent. Mika carefully inserted the tip of his finger only to pull back before it went in any further. Licking his lips as the velvety walls inside tried clenching down on his finger, but to no avail. “ _pleeease_ ,..... _hah..fuck me_ ” Yuu whispered. When Mika repeated the action Yuu frustratedly yelled, “Fuck me! _ah_!” Mika shoved the first finger all the way until only his knuckles showed, thrusting in and out rapidly.

“ I have to prepare you first.” Mika whispered into Yuu’s ear. Yuu gripped onto the edge of the counter, holding onto dear life as he was fingered relentlessly by Mika. “ …. _fuck_..!” Mika added an additional two fingers. The squelching sound echoing around the kitchen as their wants for the other grew. “ ..stop...fucking _teasing_...me!”’ Yuu growled at Mika as he ground his hips on Mika’s fingers obviously wanting something else, something more filling. “ I want... _you_..inside….already!” That was all it took. Mika's patience snapped, he wasn't going to hold back anymore. He stroked his aching dick a few times spreading the pre-cum over his length before lining it up on Yuu’s twitching hole. “ Mika..what are... _Ah_!” Yuu yelled as Mika thrusted himself in all the way to the hilt. His pace rapid as he thrusted in and out of Yuu, loving how tight his ass squeezed him.

“ You're...so.. _tight_.. Yuu-chan.” He grabbed Yuu by the hips pulling him back even further so his ass was directly in front of him. He used the new position to thrust deeper into Yuu. He screamed as he was pounded into from behind, his hole stretching around Mika’s thick cock as heat spread throughout Yuu’s body. There was especially a burning hot friction within since this was the first time Mika took him raw. “ so.. _hot_ , you are… _hah_!..so fucking hot, inside me.. _ah_!” Yuu tried forming any coherent words, but all was lost to the cloud of lust that had formed in him. Mika was so lost in lust that he forgot about the very thing he wanted to do in the first place. He quickly pulled out enjoying the whine that came from Yuu, he gripped him by the waist lifting him up and brought him by the wall.

After turning him so that Mika could see his face, he quickly returned to fucking Yuu just up the wall this time. “ _holy_... _Mika_!” Yuu yelled as Mika let go of his hips falling down directly onto his still hard cock. With being between Mika and the wall there was no way Yuu was going anywhere, except to orgasm heaven. Mika’s thrusts became faster, harder, deeper. Rubbing right up against Yuu’s prostate, making the other see stars. “ right _there_!” He moaned, as he wrapped his legs around Mika’s waist bringing him closer. “ so..good..Yuu-chan” Mika panted against Yuu, their foreheads resting against each other as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Taking one of Yuu’s hands that was gripping into his hair, Mika gripped onto it lacing their fingers together as they both got closer to their climax.

“ M-Mika, I-I'm going to _cum_!” Yuu yelled as he was overcome with pure lust, his prostate being thoroughly abused, as he looked into Mika’s eyes. The very same eyes he fell in love with when they were kids, and the same eyes of his now boyfriend. “ _I_ _love_ _you_ , _Mika_!” Yuu’s eyes rolled back as he orgasmed white semen coating the underside of his apron as his ass clenched down onto the throbbing dick inside him. “ _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_! _Yuu-chan_!” Mika moaned as he released inside Yuu. His cum painting Yuu’s insides white as he rode out every last drop. They stayed like that for awhile longer, catching their breaths before Mika pulled out his softened cock with a squelch. He watched as his cum leaked out of Yuu onto his legs dripping onto the floor.

He gave a knowing look at Yuu, “ Mika we are **not** going for another round! I have a presentation tomorrow!” Yuu tried reasoning with him. “ Oh come on, can't you call in sick! I mean even I got a day off tomorrow.” Mika whined, giving Yuu his best puppy dog eyes. “ Fine, only this one time. My boss doesn't mess around you know.” Yuu chuckled as he brushed some of Mika’s bangs to the side. “ I love you.” Mika cooed as he relaxed into Yuu’s hand. “ I love you too, dork.” He smiled as he gave one last peck on Mika’s lips. “ Let's go clean up, I'm starting to feel all gross.” Yuu took off the apron. “ Jeez, I won't be able to even _look_ at this without remembering what we did with it.” He tossed it to the side. “ Oh really? Then maybe I should buy you that kinky maid outfit I saw earlier. It would really suit you.” Mika said suggestively. “ You know what? This doesn't seem so bad anymore. I think I'll wash it instead.” Yuu nervously chuckled.

After they washed up, the couple headed to their room for some well deserved rest. Only upon realizing that his blonde haired boyfriend would wake him up in the middle of the night for round two.


	2. Kinky Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Yuu an unmated omega would find his mate at Shinoa's yearly costume party. One thing leads to another and his blonde haired blue eyed friend is now his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this would've been updated sooner if i hadn't caught the stomach flu ( gross i know) and because i wanted to include some of my own fan art. Also shout out to Cupcake2466 for being the inspiration for this chapter. BLESS YOU!! Anyway i hope you enjoy it, and this is my first time writing A,O,B dynamics so please be nice to me. Or not i take either criticism, lol anyway ill let you read now.
> 
> P.S.   
> Cupcake2466 sorry for the wait! gomennasaii!  
> ILY GUYS okay bye

Yuu didn't know what to expect when it came to parties. Especially costume parties it made him nervous enough wearing what Shinoa had picked out for him. But even more nervous since he was an omega. Shinoa had invited him to her yearly costume party that takes place a different month every year. This would be Yuu’s first time attending and since it was “ a special occasion” like Shinoa said she had picked out his costume. To his horror she had picked out a maid outfit, complete with fishnet stockings a bow for his head and the last unspeakable thing a lacey green thong. Yuuichirou threw the thing clear across the room when he first found it and had called her to yell at her about it. But all she replied with after his ranting was a simple, “ Wear it or I’ll make you come with _nothing_ on.” He was so frustrated, but yet he had too or else what Shinoa said would come true. He didn't really like the carelessness of his Beta friend, well he didn't like her at all. But what the heck, he's had a shitty week so maybe he's allowed to have some mindless fun even if Shinoa was there to ruin some of it. He looked at himself in the mirror, blushing at the thought of people seeing him in this, but also happy he looked good in it.

At first Yuu thought he would've looked out of place at this thing, but to his amazement a lot of people had dressed kinky for this thing. Even his friends well, half of them anyway. Shinoa wore the classic playboy bunny costume including the ears and tail, Mitsuba another beta looked like a sexy nurse from a porno. “ Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one wearing showy stuff.” Yuu commented while taking a shot from a tray going around. He was barely audible over the loud music that pounded through the walls, but it's a good thing his friends have good hearing. “ Well Yuu this is how all my parties are I’m surprised that you came and didn't flee the country.” Shinoa laughed as she downed whatever liquid content was in her red solo cup. 

 

“ Wouldn't matter where I ran to, you'd still find me so here I am.” He gestured to the room. “ Are you having fun?” Yoichi asked snuggling in closer to his Alpha Kimizuki. “ For the most part, I did just get here.” Yoichi was also an omega, but luckily for him he already had found his mate. Yuu smiled as looked around the room, he couldn't help, but feel someone’s eyes boring into him. He couldn't pin point him though, “ Yuu, are you okay?” Shinoa asked sensing his uneasiness. “ Y-yeah, I just feel like someone’s watching me.” He scratched the back of his neck. “ Why don't we dance, get my mind off of things.” The beta agreed motioning for the others to follow. There were many things Yuu didn't like about being in groups, more specifically their group. But one thing he loved was that they made sure everyone was having fun. No one was forgotten, Yuu laughed as he spun Shinoa into Mitsuba’s arms.

 

“ Weeeee!” Shinoa giggled happily in Mitsuba's arms. Yuu turned around to bump hips with Yoichi, which only lasted a few seconds before Kimizuki pulled him away. The music kicked up in beat and soon what was just light dancing became a grinding fest. Yuu pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation at the pheromones everyone started releasing. “ Well, don't mind me you fucking pricks.” He yelled, but no one heard him for the music was turned up louder. “ Hey we can go sit down if you want.” Yoichi yelled slightly irritated as well, but his alpha was comforting him with his calming scent so it must of not bothered him as much. “ No, it's fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air.” Yuu yelled back. “ I’ll be in the back. You have my number so text me if you need anything.” He walked through the mass of people finding the door that lead to Shinoa’s backyard. 

 

Yuu was happy to see that no one else was back here as he took a deep breath. “ Phew…” He stretched as he walked towards an old play set that Shinoa and him had played in. He sat down in the swings, digging his black heels into the sand. Outside only the thumping of the music could be heard which made Yuu physically relax. He sat there for awhile looking at the stars before deciding to go in so his friends wouldn't worry. “ How absolutely delectable.” A man said sitting down next to him on the other swing. “ Um, do I know you?” Yuu asked getting off his swing, the man still followed. “ Okay, look just leave me alone.” Yuu stated turning away to head back to the party. “ Oh how cute, looks like I found myself a defiant omega.” He released his pheromones sending a chill down Yuu’s spine. “ Get the fuck away from me Alpha.” Yuu growled through clenched teeth.

 

“So cute.” The man chuckled coming into the light, Yuu was shocked to see it was a familiar silver haired man. “ Ferid! You fucking creep leave me alone.” Yuu’s adrenaline kicked in rushing through his veins , he was ready to fight if he had too. The alpha must have had to have felt this, his seething rage through his scent. “ I've always liked that part of you.” He took a step forward snatching Yuu’s wrist in one hand. “ Even when your dynamic is to submit and be Alpha’s little fucktoys you still rebelle.” Yuu stepped on Ferid’s foot grinding his high heel into it, “ Fuck!” Ferid cursed letting go, that didn't stop him if anything it spurred him on. He was about to attack Yuu when someone punched his face from the right. “ What kind of Alpha attacks passerbys!!” The blonde headed man yelled. “ Especially omega’s! No offense.” He looked at Yuu his fierce sapphire blue eyes lingering on him, Yuu swore he saw a spark. 

 

It's like his world stopped, and the only two left in it were him and this guy. Reality came crashing in again as the blonde punched Ferid in the face again giving him a nosebleed. “ Fuck off! Before I call the cops!” He yelled watching in satisfaction as the man stumbled away cursing at the two. “ My names Mikaela, and that was pretty fun.” He held his hand out to Yuu. “ My names Yuuichirou, but you can call me Yuu.“ He looked the alpha up and down. “ and thank you for helping me with…” He gestured to where Ferid left. “Yeah, I had to help. That guy's an ass and a worthless alpha attacking you like that.” Something in the way Mikaela said that sounded possessive and it kind of turned Yuu on. When it hit him, his heart beat quicker, his senses were sharper and the scent the man before him had was so, so right for Yuu. 

 

So calming and soothing like vanilla, “ You feel it too, right?”Mika asked. “ Y-yeah, wait does that mean?” Yuu was surprised. “ You're my _mate_?!?” He was shocked to be saying those words when a wave of heat hit him. His body heated up, turning his limbs into jello as he fell to his knees. He looked up incredulously at Mika, “ _M-Mika please help me.._ ” Yuu squeezed his legs together to prevent the slick from running down his thighs, just when he realized what he had called Mikaela. A dark blush covering his body, either from his heat or embarrassment Yuu didn't know. “ Anything for my mate.” Mika said in a low voice as he picked Yuu up bridal style. “ _Ah!_ ” Yuu slapped a hand over his mouth, he couldn't help it he was really sensitive all over. It didn't help that he was encased in Mika’s scent as he nuzzled into his chest. 

 

Mika wasn't doing so good on his end, the alpha in him was so close to coming out. But he couldn't he needed to be home, safe where he and his mate could relieve each other. When mates find each other the Omega goes into heat while the Alpha goes into rut. So things are very hard on Mika’s side too, well one things hard anyway. He couldn't help, but tease his newfound mate as he said, “ I've always had a thing for maids.” Yuu half glared at him to busy trying to keep whatever self control he had in check. “ Fuck you…” Yuu muttered clutching harder onto Mika’s neck his need for the others heat growing. He was driving his Alpha insane Yuu knew it, how he could hold back for this long Yuu didn't know. 

 

Mika gently placed Yuu in the passenger side of his car, quickly running to the other side to start his car and speeding off. Luckily he didn't get any red lights as he sped through the roads, his grip tightened on the steering wheel as Yuu’s scent filled his nostrils. The alpha wanted the omega, wanted to kiss him make a mess of him, he wanted to pound him into the seat of the passengers side of the car for fucks sake. But Mika knew better, one the omega would not like that, two he just found his mate it should at least be as special as they can make it, three he felt a connection not just a need to fuck, he saw in those emerald eyes a life he'd been wanting. “ My mate.” He said happily. He finally got home picking Yuu up again slamming and locking the door behind him. As soon as they were safe from the outside world Yuu pushed Mika onto the couch sitting on his lap, bringing him into a passionate kiss.

 

He wrapped his arms around Mika’s neck bringing him closer while Mika’s arms clutched onto his waist. Mika sucked on Yuu’s bottom lip coaxing Yuu to open his mouth. The omega got the gist as he allowed Mika entrance. “. _..hah…_ ” Mika tasted the inside of his mate’s mouth. Lapping up the sweet noises that left his lips.  Ever so carefully Mika felt up Yuu’s leg admiring his omega’s plump thighs giving them a squeeze. “ _Ah!_ ” Yuu broke the kiss feeling Mika’s warm hands caressing his legs. He felt Mika’s hands trail farther up onto his pert ass gripping onto them as he thrust his hips up. “ _Nnng_!” Yuu moaned desperately wanting more friction he ground his hips down. “.. _grrr._.” Mika growled out as Yuu met his every thrust. The heat growing between them, “ Well.. _hah_..looks like you're... in rut” Yuu said breathlessly. 

 

“.. _more_ …” Yuu moaned scratching at Mika’s shirt. ‘ Wait, where's his costume?’ He gave the alpha a weird look, but decided against asking him since they both had a lot to talk about afterwards. Mika rolled his shirt off over his head revealing his chiseled abs underneath, Yuu almost lost his breath at the sight feeling his throat dry. “ Your turn.” Mika said gruffly turning Yuu around to unlace him from behind. He gave pepper kisses on the side of Yuu’s neck, sucking on the skin leaving a dark hickey. Mika started untying him kissing every piece of exposed skin when a little something distracted him. “ What's this?” He snapped the fabric against Yuu’s skin. “. _.ah_..” Yuu yelped remembering what he had on underneath. “ _I-its not….its not...what it looks...like_..” he tried reasoning with him, but Mika didn't hear as his eyes were glued to Yuu’s ass. His insides were already leaking slick, a very welcoming look for Mika. He pushed Yuu down onto the end of the couch raising his ass up to him as he gave his entrance a lick. 

 

“ _ah!_ ” Yuu moaned arching up into Mika’s mouth. Mika smirked careful to move the string of fabric before devouring Yuu’s ass. He thrusted his tongue in feeling Yuu’s inner muscles clench and unclench around him. Tasting his slick as he tongue fucked Yuu, “.. _Mika!_..” Yuu trembled underneath him, but his need was still left unsated. “ _Please!..I-i need..you..insi..Ah!_ ” He felt two fingers enter him thrusting all the way in. “ I don't want to hurt _my Yuu-chan_.” Mika shocked himself with the new nickname, but carried on otherwise. He himself was growing impatient with his aching member and the need to claim this omega as his own. This sweet and cute omega that was begging him and willing to take him already. 

 

Yuu pushed back on Mika’s fingers wanting them to go just a little deeper until Mika found his prostate, “ _there!_ ” He yelled as Mika repeatedly hit it straight on. Mika pulled his fingers out with a squelch while Yuu took off his dress. Leaving him in nothing, but a thong, high heels and fishnet stockings. Mika took the opportunity to mentally take a picture of this before latching onto one of Yuu’s pink nipples, licking and sucking on it. Making it hard as he teased the other with his hand. He would've gone further if Yuu hadn't pushed him down so that he was straddling Mika. “ I..hah..can't..wait any l-longer..” Yuu glared at him grinding his ass down on Mika’s length. Loving every moment Mika squirmed underneath him. “ _..ah!. D-do what you must, Yuu-chan_.” Mika smirked at him from underneath. Mika took off his remaining clothes, Yuu took off the thong that was now covered in cum and was about to take the stockings off, “ No keep them on.” Mika said leaving no room for argument.  Yuu held Mika’s throbbing cock up against his entrance, before slowly lowering himself. Inch by inch went into Yuu before he found himself fully sitting in Mika’s lap.He lifted his hips giving small thrusts first to test the waters, soon he was lost in pleasure as he pulled out all the way until the tip of Mika’s dick barely touched his ass before sinking down on it again and again. 

" _Fuck!_ ” Mika cursed underneath him watching Yuu ride him seeing his cock disappear and reappear into Yuu’s hole. This was definitely a turn on, but he couldn't hold back anymore. Mika thrusted his hips up in tandem with Yuu’s, “ _Ah!”_ Yuu moaned feeling Mika go inside deeper reaching new lengths his body burning with need. When Mika flipped them over, “ My.. turn..” Mika thrusted into Yuu earning him a chorus of moans from his mate. “ _..h-harder.._ ” Yuu panted grabbing onto Mika’s biceps for leverage. Mika lifted one of Yuu’s legs onto his shoulder as he drove into him in a new angle hitting his prostate straight on. 

 

“ _oh… fuck yes!._.” Yuu arched his back underneath him now holding onto the couch cushions. “ You're. _.hah_..so _beautiful_.. _so perfect_..” Mika spoke between thrusts, “ so.. _tight._.good, so _good_...Yuu-chan..” His thrusts were more erratic as he was nearing his climax, “ .. _shit..Mika..i-I'm close!_..” Yuu said looking Mika straight in the eye, watching as he was mercilessly fucked into the couch. “ _I’m...about..to.. c-cum!_ ” Yuu yelled seeing stars as he came all over his abdomen clenching down on Mika’s cock. Mika thrusted a few more times into Yuu’s clenching hole before orgasaming. Releasing his semen deep inside of Yuu’s twitching hole. Mika laid on top of Yuu, feeling his knot form inside of Yuu giving them about fifteen minutes to basque in each other's presence. 

 

“ So..” Yuu stated awkwardly. “ You have a maid costume fetish.” He wrapped his arms around Mika’s neck. “ Yeah and you apparently have a thing for wearing them.” Mika said giggling. “ Aren't we a perfect pair.” Yuu was about to argue, but was too tired to do so. “ Yeah, we sure are.” He played with Mika’s golden locks. “ I meant what I said.” Mika replied. He brought his head up to look Yuu in the eyes, “ _You're perfect._ ” He kissed Yuu’s lips tenderly tucking his raven hair bangs behind his ear. “Oh, yeah. Why weren't you wearing a costume?” Yuu remembered his question from earlier. “ Oh, that's because I was forcefully dragged to the party by my friend Lacus. But I should probably thank him, I wouldn't have met you if he didn't.” Yuu smiled at Mika all the while laughing at his story. “ I can't believe I met my mate at _Shinoa’s_ costume party.” Yuu covered his face in his hands, “ Oh shit, they need to know I'm okay!” He grabbed his phone from off the floor quickly sending a text to Shinoa. 

 

From: Yuu 

To:Shinoa 

 

I found my mate, so don't worry about me! :) 

 

Yuu ignored the incoming flood of texts as Mika unknotted himself from inside Yuu. “ I’ll get you a glass of water.” He got up leaving for the kitchen as another wave hit Yuu. “ Fuck! We _literally_ just had sex!” Yuu groaned as lust consumed any other thought he had. “ _Mikaaaaaa._.” He called out, _‘ Well at least I have my mate now.’_ Yuu thought happily. “ Have I ever told you that you smell sweet like honey.” Mika came back hugging Yuu from behind this was going to be a looong night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though Yuu looks adorable in a maid outfit. Anybody, anybody? Nobody just me, okay. Lol, jk, jk anyway hope you liked reading it!


	3. A curse lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika frees Yuu after a thousand wars of trials after all those years he finally reunited with Yuu for one passionate night of f*cking. I'm going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo, this is going to be my thing for when I have a one shot of Bottom Yuu and Top Mika or whatever the fuck just happens. Anyway thank you for reading!

“ When will he be released?” Mika asked one of his servants as he toyed with the amulet around his neck. It was as blue as his own eyes, but held a greater purpose than being a flimsy piece of jewelry. “ Soon, my king. He shall be yours within three hours time.” The servant read the last of the scroll, rolling it back up before bowing and taking his leave. “ Soon we’ll be together again, my lovely Yuu-chan.” He grabbed the amulet and placed a kiss on it. Mika had been King for a thousand years ruling over Sanguinem after overthrowing the last King, King Bathory. He didn't do it alone though he had help, from none other than his lover Yuuichirou. Unknown to Mika Ferid was a cursed King and anyt who kill him shall take his place, but also the place of his lover. Mika soon became the immortal king and Yuu became sealed forever in a golden case with one lone glass window to be seen from the outside.

No matter what Mika did he couldn't get Yuu out and had to undergo a series of tests that took him many years. Yuu who had known about this whispered it to him as the curse took him. “ It had to be paid, I love you.” Those words kept echoing in Mika’s head, kept pushing him to get Yuu out to be with him. “ My love we’ll soon be together.” Mika said as he placed a hand on the glass. Watching Yuu’s eternal slumber, only then when his time is up can Mika break the glass. “ So close….” Mika’s finger ached to hold his raven haired lover again. He could barely contain his patience and excitement it was the last minute. The last thing separating them, of course being asleep for so long Yuu would need a little time to regain his memories. But Mika could give him that and still hold him. He watched, Yuu’s eyes started to flutter and in that moment his heart thumped. Yuu was waking up, “ Yuu-chan!” Yuu shot his eyes open. He looked scared he started hitting against the glass wanting to get out. “ I'll get you out! Don't worry!”

Mika slammed his hands down on the glass cracking it, he grabbed a nearby chair and threw it on the glass shattering it as Yuu underneath shook covering himself from broken glass. Mika picked him up carefully watching for any fatal cuts. None seen Mika hugged Yuu into his chest feeling his soft locks in his fingers. Yuu pushed back on his chest looking into Mika’s eyes. “ D-do I know you?” Yuu asked uncertainty in his eyes. “ Ha, yes. Yes you do, just give it a minute Yuu-chan.” He caressed his cheek. ‘ Yuu-chan?’ Yuu thought. The word echoed in his mind and like a wave all the times Mika had called him that, told him “Yuu-chan” loved him, he remembered. He remembered everything, and Mika saw it all. “ M-Mika?” His eyes started to water.  
“ Am I really here? W-with you?” Tears ran down his eyes. Mika melted, “ Yes you are.” He whispered as he kissed Yuu feeling his tears on his own cheek.

“ Im...so...sorry.” Yuu said in between kisses. He looked back up at Mika his gaze full with love and sadness. “ I would've done the same, so don't worry I'm not mad.” He wiped the tears from Yuu’s eyes. “ I still love you.” Yuu smiled at him, a kind bright smile the first thing he fell in love with as he grabbed Mika’s hand. “ I love you too.” Yuu kissed him with more passion with all the love he couldn't give over the years lost. “ Mmm..” Mika hummed in anticipation. He picked Yuu up, carrying him by the back of his thighs to their room. It wasn't far, Mika was never far from where Yuu was. Mika could feel Yuu’s heat seeping into his own missing this feeling, “ I missed...ha...this so much.” He said breathlessly closing the door behind him. Dropping Yuu into the bed before covering his body with his own. “ I've played this scene in my head so many times.” Mika said taking Yuu’s shirt off.

“ But the reality will always be better.” He kissed Yuu’s neck, slightly biting the tan flesh. Enjoying how his skin flushed pink under his touch. Mika slid his hands down Yuu’s torso, drawing circles on the sides. “ Mika that tickles…” Yuu laughed bringing music to Mika’s ears. He placed another kiss on his chest licking his way to Yuu’s nipple. “ Ah!” Mika licked and sucked on the nub while he teased the other. Satisfied on how hard Yuu’s nipples got, “ That's it Yuu-chan.” He took his own shirt off revealing the amulet he had on underneath. “ lose yourself in pleasure, so I can free you of this curse permanently. All it takes is a kiss from the both of us. A true loves kiss and the curse will be broken.” He popped the gem out of its clasp. He leaned over Yuu again placing the gem on his lips and kissing it with his own. The gem glowed a bright blue before it turned into dust in Mika’s hand.

“ I'm free?” Yuu asked, Mika nodded as he smiled down at Yuu. Kissing him again intertwining their fingers together. “ Free.” He nibbled on Yuu’s bottom lip gaining him entrance into his sweet cavern. Their tongues danced with one another as Yuu wrapped his hands around Mika’s shoulders slightly pulling the blonde locks. Yuu relaxed into Mika’s hold bringing them closer chest to chest he wrapped his legs around Mika’s as he flipped them over leaving Yuu on top. “ That deserves a thank you.” He grinded his ass down on Mika’s length earning him a groan. He took off Mika’s undergarments tossing them to the side eyeing Mika’s hard length. He looked back at Mika who was smirking at him, ‘ Cocky bastard.’ He returned the smirk positioning himself between Mika’s length. Never leaving his eyes he grabbed the his dick stroking it gently then licking the tip with his mouth. “..nngh…” Mika groaned spurring Yuu on as his own cock throbbed with need.

He slowly took in more and more of Mika’s dick swallowing the thick girth. All the while bobbing his head making Mika shake from pleasure. It wasn't hard for Yuu since they've had sex before which gave him plenty of practice to get better at giving blow jobs. He bobbed his head faster watching as Mika clutched at the sheets nearing his orgasm. ‘ That's it Mika cum for me.’ Like reading Yuu’s mind Mika came in Yuu’s mouth shooting cum down his throat. Yuu swallowed what he could, but some ended dribbling out from the corners of his mouth.  
Mika sighed bringing a hand up to Yuu’s face wiping off the remaining semen. “ That was fucking good.” He sat up slowly, bringing Yuu’s head to his own and resting their foreheads together. He looked into dazzling green emerald eyes that had lingering lust in them, as he rubbed his thumb on his plump bottom lip. Mika smiled after all these years Yuu’s finally his again. His cerulean eyes flickered with something of old love as Yuu neared for a kiss.

He slipped his thumb in opening Yuu’s mouth circling around dragging his saliva around before he once again covered his lips with his own. In this motion it was more of a way of whispering, “ I love you.” Again, again, and again. Yuu gasped in his hold no doubt from the feel of Mika’s hand trailing around Yuu’s body like a canvas, leaving love bites on his neck marking skin that was once so far away. “ Nnn...fuck!” Yuu cursed lowly as he gripped onto Mika’s biceps. Mika’s spent length was now half hard again from one simple moan. “ Baby, I know we've done it before, but I need to prepare you in case, okay?” Mika asked getting his small vial of oil from right next to the bed.” Mmhmpf” He couldn't speak how could he without trembling? Mika drenched his fingers in the oil as his fingers played at the entrance. Feeling it relax under his hold, he slowly slid in one finger. Hearing Yuu gasp as he slowly pumped it in and out. Seeing that he relaxed at this Mika added a second finger, slowly adding all three fingers as he continued to finger Yuu from behind. “ Hah! M-mika, p-p-please, I need you !” Yuu panted, he bucked his hips back fucking himself on Mika’s fingers.

“ grrr, Yuu-chan, you're so fucking sinful and beautiful at the same time. How the fuck are you doing that?” He pushed him down clasping his arms in one hand above him. “ I want to fuck you up this bed so hard until all you can moan is my name.” He grinded against him again, “ I want to mess you up, to, to..” He wanted to continue. “ Do it.” Yuu panted as he arches into Mika’s touch wanting more friction. “ Mess me up Mika, no one else can.” Yuu smiled up at Mika as he widened his legs for entrance. “ I love you..” Mika lined up his length to Yuu’s hole using some of the oil he had on to lubricate his dick. His breath hitched as he remembered the feel of this and thrusted all the way in before thinking. “ Ah!” Yuu moaned being stretched again like before, only this time, “ so tight..fuck!” Mika groaned as he pulled out again and slammed back in. Yuu jostled on the bed as he moved up with every thrust, the pain and pleasure mixing to the point where he can’t tell the difference. He hooked his legs on Mika’s hips as he placed his hands on the head board of the bed giving him leverage.

“ Ah, fuck...yes!” Mika slammed into Yuu’s prostate momentarily grinding against as he lit Yuu’s nerves on fire. “ M-Mika..a.aah!” He continuously hit that spot making Yuu a trembling mess. “ Yes, Yuu-chan! Feel me..ah!.. in you, filling you, fucking you senseless!” Mika almost growled out feeling possessive as he pulled out enjoying the whine he got from Yuu. He quickly flipped him over pushing him lightly on his back so his face laid on the pillows leaving his ass hanging in the air as he slammed back in. “ Fuck! Mika!” Yuu’s body lit with fire being fucked from a different angle as Mika kneeled behind him gripping onto his ass and roughly pulling him onto his dick the same time he thrusted. “ Mmpf!” Yuu moaned pushing his face into the pillows, making him light headed as he burned even hotter in other places from the vigorous fucking. He wasn’t prepared for Mika grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up, sitting on his lap as he slid down his cock. “ Ah!” He pushed back in his haunches. “ Mm! Hah..who's hungry...hungry for my cock?” Mika turned Yuu’s head to meet his eyes. Yuu’s swollen lips, red panted still slightly bouncing on his lap.

“ Hmm? Who’s my little slut for cock? My cock…” Mika panted. “ Look I'm not moving anymore, you're sucking me in..” Mika trailed off whispering into his ear as he saw part of his dick disappear and reappear into Yuu’s twitching hole. “ Me.” Yuu answered. “ What did you say Yuu-chan?” Mika trailed his hands on Yuu’s in we thighs. “ M-me!” Yuu said frustratingly. “ Me what?” Mika teased. “ I'm a slut for your cock! Pleeeeease fuck me!” Yuu impatiently bounced on his lap as Mika unknowingly bucked his hips up again. “ ah...right there!” Yuu yelled as Mika pounded up into him again smashing their lips together as they both started to each their climax. Mika grabbed hold of Yuu’s aching hard on giving a few quick strokes before he came in seconds tightening around Mika. “ Fuck!” Mika and Yuu yelled as they both climaxed. Yuu all over Mika’s hand and Mika coating Yuu’s inside with his cum. He rode it out with a few more thrusts before he pulled out his spent dick and collapsed next to Yuu who was just as tired. Yuu turned around in his sleep as he says to Mika, “ That was blissful.” He says running his fingers through Mika’s hair as the other sighed and leaned into his touch. “ Your blissful.” Mika said grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. “

“ Thank you, Mika. I love you so god damn much, to goofball.” Yuu giggled snuggling closer to him until he was cradled into Mika’s chest with the blankets thrown over them as sleep took both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!!! Love you, <3 <3 <3


	4. Yuu's got hips like Shakira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika goes out to a club with his two friends rene and Lacus when he has the opportunity to score with a cute green eyed boy, but what happens when he meets the dj himself, who is called Zorro. Mika is drawn in by him and his tantalizing hips that don't seem to quit when Mika notices something between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally based my entire plot on the song " My hips don't lie." By Shakira, I couldn't help myself it's one of my favorite songs of all time and it fit perfectly with my plot. I wanted like a dj Yuu and for Mika to just fall in love with his skills and it was so cute because Yuu is shy at first about a lot of things, but when it came to sex he's a power bottom. Also they're not virgins in this if you couldn't already tell. So your welcome and goodbye! <3<3<3

“ Who's the djay tonight!” Mika yelled over the crowd of people at the club. “ His stage name is Zorro, but I think his real name is Amane something? I'm not sure!” Lacus gave his friend a look. “ Why do you need to know?” Mika waved off Lacus’s gaze, “ He's just playing a hell of a show right now!” He looked back to the steaming pile of people dancing, grinding and occasionally breakdancing with the oncoming songs. “ This guys on fire! Do you think he’ll play my favorite song?” Mika yelled downing a shot of tequila. “ You want to request it?” Lacus yelled back downing the same shot. “ Nah, I want to see if he can get it. We have similar tastes.” Mika winked at Lacus as he was dragged away from the open bar by Rene’s lips. “ Have fun!” Mika yelled before returning to his alcoholic drinks. He smiled up at the dj although he probably couldn't see him from afar up on a higher level. That's when his lonesome got some company, “ You having fun?” He yelled over the music. “ Yeah I am, I’m Mika.” He held his hand out. “ I'm Yuu, I often come here educate myself on names of liquor!” He laughed grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey.

“ I often forget the name of this one when I’ve had too many drinks.” He laughed again pouring himself some in a glass. “ Same here.” The two were chuckling now at the bar, could anyone actually hear them not exactly. “ You here by yourself?” Mika asked Yuu, getting a better glimpse of the man in front of him, he didn't know if it was the drinks that had him seeing things, but he started looking dazzling more and more by the minute. “ Yeah, I usually do my friends are too busy with work and college. So I just come here myself.” He shrugged taking a gulp of whiskey. “ Hey, I know where there's a quieter place to talk, in the back. If you'd like…” He motioned to the back of the club. ‘ I do like him, but not yet my little black cat. Not yet.’ Mika smiled at him, grabbing his hand pulling him close so that his mouth was right next to Yuu’s ear. “ I’ll take a rain check, but I have no problem taking you home later so I can pound you into my bed.” He finished whispering letting Yuu go, seeing a blush spread across his face making him stammer as he spoke. “ U-um, that's….” He nodded briefly to Mika before making his way through the crowd. ‘ Was that too dirty?’

He thought thinking about the number of drinks he's already had, ‘ Maybe?’ He looked worried for a minute. “ Naaaaaaah, I'm fine.” ‘ He did have lovely green eyes.’ He said to himself when he froze, hearing his song come on. “ Oh my god! He did it he fucking did it!” Mika yelled seeing the crowd throw their hands up in applauds towards the djay. “ ZORRO IS COMING OUT! I repeat people! ZORRO IS COMING OUT!” Mika heard over the speakers in the club, it made the club goers go even more insane when they made room for him. That's when Mika saw him, standing at the end of the dance floor, in a Zorro costume. He had gone all out, from the black mask, to the black cape, and matching black knee high boots. He was incredibly alluring even to Mika and the costume held well around his curves. “ Ladies coming up in here, I got the referee, no fighting….no fighting..” He turned his back to the crowd flinging his cape, Mika heard someone scream when they caught it. “ Shakira, Shakira…” That's when Mika realized why they went crazy when Zorro came out, Zorro had hips like Shakira. Through every beat, he hit it with his hips, drawing Mika and everyone else like moths to a flame. It was so tantalizing and seductive, that the circle around Yuu started getting smaller that's when Mika noticed he was getting closer as well. “ Como se llama (Si), Bonita (Si) Mi casa, Shakira Shakira…” and before Mika knew it he had entered Zorro’s dancing circle.

He was put into a chair as Zorro climbed on top of him, running his hands down his body still hitting his hips to the beat, “I’m on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I’m starting to feel you boy.” Zorro said as he took Mika’s breath away, starting to feel his face heat up at the close proximity and elsewhere. Luckily Zorro got off backing up to the wall, leaning his front on it still shaking his hips, making the costume clench tight around his lower half. ‘ That's a nice ass…’ Mika could feel himself drooling. Good thing he wasn't the only one, the song was coming to its close when Zorro strutted back to Mika he took off his hat and placed it on top of his head. He leaned in close, “ Baby, like this is perfection.” Then he kissed Mika on the lips, ‘ S-soft..’ leaving him speechless. He pulled away licking Mika’s bottom lip it was then Mika noticed the same pair of green eyes that he had seen earlier. ‘ Holy fuck! Yuu!?!’ His eyes went wide, but Zorro supposed it was because of what he was going to do. He smiled at him before climbing up a ladder that led to a lookout that overlooked the club, usually meant for security, but what the hell. Zorro cracked his whip to the djay’s stage latching onto one of the poles and in one quick move he jumped off flying in the air as he brought himself up.

He bowed to the audience hearing their catcalls and applause as the lights turned black and in a flash Zorro was gone, but the music continued. “ What. The. Fuck.” Mika said aloud as he walked back to the open bar. “ Yuu is Zorro, Yuu is Zorro.” He repeated over and over again when he saw the man he met earlier come over and pour himself a drink. Yuu looked at Mika a smirk on his face as he asked, “ So, got any questions?” He laughed at Mika’s speechlessness. “ Was it that good?” He saw Mika nod his head. “ Good? You were great! I mean way to make people question their sexuality! Seriously!” He pointed back to the dance floor. “ And I can't believe…” He ran his fingers through his hair. “ You have. Hips. Like. Shakira.” Mika didn't think Yuu knew how much that meant to him. “ That's literally my favorite song to listen to, all day, just hours of My hips don't lie.” Yuu laughed again, but saw Mika was being earnest. “ It's mine too, it took awhile, but I actually learned how to move my hips like her. It was only a matter of time.”

He added nonchalantly blowing Mika’s mind. “ You were so fucking hot…” Mika swallows thickly hearing his voice grow husky when he realized that Yuu and Zorro were the same, he was taking not just a cute green eyed guy home, but a fucking sexy, seducing, mask wearing, djay honey home. The tension grew around the pair, as people came and went getting drinks. “ Hey Yuu-chaaaaaan…” Mika called out smirking when Yuu flinched at the nickname. He walked up to him, “ It's later now.” He placed his head in the crook of Yuu’s neck, snuggling into the t-shirt he was wearing. “ O-okay, I’ll drive.” Yuu got up from his seat, dragging Mika along with his bear hug. It was like that all the way to Yuu’s car.  
__

‘ I can't believe he loved it that much!’ Yuu thought as he turned right into the parking lot of Mika’s apartment complex, luckily he wasn't drunk enough to forget where he lived. ‘ And his favorite song is the same as mine! Who fucking knew!’ He pulled his keys out of the ignition, when he felt hot breath fan over his neck. “ Yuu-chan..” Mika licked the side of his neck, “ M-mika!” Yuu shivered when he continued sucking his neck bringing a hand up to Yuu’s chest. “ Wait! Here in my c-car!” Yuu was shocked, “ W-what if we’re..ah!..s-seen!” Yuu tried reasoning with Mika, but all he got was a deep throated moan as Mika rubbed his boner against Yuu’s ass. ‘ Well I do have tinted windows and I parked in a shady area. That's not the point!’ “ hah...hah...It’s 3 in the morning...Nnn..no one's awake.” Yuu was getting lost in the heated feeling as he now realized he was in the passenger's seat with Mika. ‘ When d-did he..’ He was flipped over in the blink of an eye, his shirt yanked up open for Mika’s taking. Yuu slammed his hands onto the chair behind Mika gripping it as he teased his nipples underneath with his mouth.

“ Yuu-chan likes it when I tease him here hmmm….” Yuu didn't know how long he could keep himself up. “ M-mika, I ah! can't wait…” Yuu gasped as Mika’s hands wandered around to his ass gripping onto them, sending heat through out Yuu’s body. “ Hah..hah..ah” Yuu used one of his hands to reach into the side door to pull out some lube. “ I..told..you…” He lowered the seat Mika was in to give him some room. “ I..can't..wait.” He pushed Mika down as he unbuttoned his pants, lowering them down along with his underwear. He coated his fingers in lube before spreading his legs as much as he could in the cramped space, “ Enjoy the show.” Yuu circled his entrance, relaxing it as he pushed a finger in, all the way up to the knuckle. “ Ah!” Yuu moaned. As he began a slow pace, stretching himself out as he added a second finger. “ Mmm...ah...hah!” He moaned allowed when his fingers rubbed up against his prostate. “ Y-Yuu-chan..” Mika looked lustfully up at him begging to touch him, to finger fuck him the way he was himself. Yuu with his free hand grabbed both of his hands using a death grip, “ If you can make through without touching me, I’ll..ah!...r-reward you. You think you can...hah...make it?” He smirked down at Mika knowing full well that he could see Yuu pumping three fingers in and out of his entrance. “ Y-yeah…” Mika groaned out wanting his dick to be Yuu’s fingers, to just thrust into that wet tight heat. Feeling Yuu all around him and watching as he fell apart at Mika’s touch. Before Mika knew it Yuu unbuckled his belt and had lowered his pants slightly, enough so that Mika’s dick now stood freely in the air. He saw Yuu eyeballing it as he swallowed thickly. “ Don't chicken out now, I’m waiting Yuu-chan.” Mika winked at him, igniting a fire in Yuuichirou that made him want to prove him wrong.

Yuu shifted a little in his seat a top of Mika, grabbing hold of his thick member and aligning it with his entrance. “ so fucking hot…” Mika commented from below. Yuu smiled at him as he slipped a condom on him, giving it a few strokes before he sunk down all the way onto Mika’s lap. “ Shit!” Mika groaned as Yuu started dragging himself up ever so slowly, clenching and unclenching around Mika’s dick. “ Do you...ahhh… like that? The..Nngh!..way it feels.” Yuu smirked again at the blonde who was gripping onto his thighs for support as he sped up the pace. “ Ah...ah...yes, mmm fuck yes!” Mika moaned out from below his curses starting to slur altogether from Yuu bouncing on his lap. The slap of skin against skin echoed around the car, their moans growing more wanton the closer they approached their climax. “ Hnng..Ah! right there!” Yuu cried out as his rhythm became more rapid, he looked down at Mika who was in the same state. Gripping onto Yuu so hard that he knew it was going to leave marks, “ I can’t, h-hold back anymore.” Mika said surprising Yuu when he flipped him around, Yuu’s upper half was pressed onto the glove compartment while Mika pulled his hips back slamming him back onto Mika’s throbbing dick. “ Mik-ahhhh” Yuu mewled as Mika drove into him harder and harder rubbing up against his prostate with his thrusts. “ h-how are you, s-so good at this, we’re still in a car for ah! fucks sake!” Mika leaned over by Yuu’s ear his thrusts slowing to a grinding motion. “ I just pulled the chair up, and have you on my lap it might make my legs tired having to do it this way, but baby, you're fucking worth it.” Yuu blushed looking to his left, where Mika had connected their lips.

“ Mmph!” Yuu moaned into Mika’s mouth as his erratic thrusting started up again. The kiss quickly turned sloppy as he slipped his tongue into Yuu’s mouth, licking and sucking as saliva dripped down their chins. “ M-Mika I'm going to cum!” Yuu warned as he broke away from their kiss panting harshly as he gave one last strangled moan. Mika watched as Yuu’s eyes rolled back, his face in sheer pleasure as he clenched down onto Mika’s dick. “ Nnngh...Yuu-chan!” Mika moaned out as he orgasmed right after Yuu. He thrusted in a couple times, releasing his semen inside, seeing as some had dribbled down out of Yuu’s asshole. Mika pulled his dick out of Yuu’s entrance hearing the schlick sound it made making him a little horny again. But Mika had already had enough for one night. He collapsed onto the passenger's seat Yuu following in suit as they both waited to regain their strength. “ Hey guess what?” Mika asked. “ What?” Yuu turned to look at him. “ I just slept with Zorro!” Mika laughed out loud seeing Yuu’s grim expression. “ Whatever, we need to put our pants back on and get inside, it's getting cold.” Yuu partially stood up pulling his underwear and pants up from his ankles. “ When we get inside can you do a lap dance on me, because I would reaaaaaally love that shit.” Mika said in all seriousness. “ Maybe later, right now I need some sleep. And sweetie with hips like mine, you need your energy.” He crawled back over to the drivers side. “ It's four in the morning, what energy?” Mika laughed again. “ Have you ever heard of clubs being open in the morning? I think not. How else would I party like a porn star?” Yuu winked at Mika who was probably imagining Yuu doing a porno in his head. “ That would be fucking amazing.” Yuu looked at him weirdly before he smacked him upside the head. " Ouch, Yuu-chan it was a compliment!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it and got a nosebleed just like I did!!!


	5. Burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was based off the movie Burlesque, I made a similar plot to it, all credit goes to them. But I did write my own versions of it I just used the name, but I do not own the name at all. Okay, so hope you guys love this chapter and cross dressings Yuu! Yeah guys if you've seen Burlesque you know what I'm talking about! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy, here's another chapter to suit your fanfic tastebuds and surprise Bartender Mika, and Cross-Dresser Yuu-chan!

It was a humid night in downtown LA, but that didn't bring Yuu’s mood down. His head was buzzing with excitement grinning from ear to ear, his heels clicking on every step he took getting closer to Burlesque. A bar slash night club where people pay to watch a bunch of girls dance and shake their moneymaker. Yuu was an exception seeing as he was “ Fabulous and as long as he can hit the moves, he could dance with the girls” that was until Krul had heard him bust out his vocal chords when Shinoa as a horrible joke and mostly jealousy disconnected the dj booth where they played the music leaving him and the girls to stand there awkwardly. Yuu saw the curtain coming down, people leaving their seats, and he panicked. His voice rang out through the room, catching the attention of every person in the dimly lit stage. Even the girls who were dancing with him gawked at him as the band kicked in backing him up. To say the night was spectacular wouldn't be enough. Yuu felt like he was on fire and the stage was just more fuel for him to burn. That was the highlight of becoming a dancer in the burlesque shows. Yuu had always wanted a shot since he moved away from Iowa from that dank and musty old bar that was his job. He got it, boy did he get it. He was living the dream people knew little of him because he didn't talk much and was just a small town boy, but now men and women both gawk and blush whenever they see his flirtatious and sexy ass self working the stage drawing their eyes in. Today's number was one Krul had made entirely new just for him and he was so happy he could cry! And we'll he did, but that's not worth mentioning.

What really caught his attention though was the bartender who gave him his very first shot. His name was Mika, who always showed up to work in a black and white striped shirt, black suspenders, a black fedora and eyeliner thicker than Yuu’s. His cute blonde ruffles popped out even more against his monochrome outfit, but what pulled you in was his sparkling blue eyes. He was certainly alluring to Yuu’s eyes, but the poor guy already had a fiancé. That's one of the reasons it was okay for Yuu to move in with him, since his apartment was broken into from his bastard of a boss from the old bar. Yuu had nowhere to stay and Mika had graciously offered him his couch. Yuu couldn't thank him enough. He didn't like how awkward it got when he got calls from Akane about her play in New York and Mika would go into a separate room to talk. It made Yuu uncomfortable and uneasy, the feeling always crept over like he shouldn't be there. “ But here I am.” He sighed as set his bag down putting his costume on for the first number. “ Here you are and we wouldn't of had it any other way!” Mitsuba hollered over from her mirror. “ Yeah boy you pump out those vocal chords that makes everyone orgasm in their seats!” Mahiru yelled over too. “ Oh my god, thanks guys.” He chuckled wrestling with a zipper on his bedazzled black and white dress that went down into a feathery tutu. He would have to wear itchy, but fantastic looking blonde bob afterwards to complete the look along with makeup to accentuate his eyes. “ Damn, every time we put on a show it reminds me how much I love dancing with you girls. Also because I look hot as hell!” He giggled along with the girls.

“ You want to take a picture and put it on Snapchat! Group selfie everyone!” Mahiru, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yuu, Rika, Krul and a bunch of other dancers gathered around cramming into the small screen that was Yuu’s iPhone. “ Say Burlesque!” He took the picture automatically sending it to all his followers which we’re close a million ever since he became a shining star in Burlesque. “ Girl you own that stage, but we all know whyyyyyy…” Shinoa's voice sang out followed by a round of giggles. “ You shaking your ass, and being seductive as a succubus just for that little cutie Mika at the bar.” Yuu blushed redder than his make up and everybody could tell. “ Aw look at him getting all flustered like he's a virgin in high school.” Rika teased gaining another chorus of laughter. “ Well, I’m not a virgin. I’m just nervous around him okay? Do you really think he's watching me dance? Is he even bi? Wait! What am I saying he has a fiancé for Christ sake!” Yuu ran a hand through his wig questioning whether he was raised right. “ Sweetie it's okay, she's three thousand miles away. Everyone can tell he wants you, we all see him undressing you with his eyes. Well, what you haven't shown already.” That time Yuu laughed along with them. “ The hell you guys standing around for! You’re on in five minutes!” Guren's voice hollered from below, getting the girls on gear making sure their costumes were on right and pushing their boobs up higher. “ You all look perfect just get your asses down there!”

“ Careful Guren, he saved my home you be nice to him.” Krul chided him as he angrily tried to re-glue a pink rose onto a skirt. “ Yeah, Yeah you going to help me or not?” She laughed as they went into her office. Yuu didn't hear the rest as he got into position silently awaiting his cue, to top off the entire outfit he wore a feather head band to give off a cutesy good girl look. The spotlight hit him the song started and Yuu knew that at that moment the world was gone to him and the only thing that was on his mind was being in the spotlight.   
__

For Mika to say he didn't know what he was doing was a long shot. Every night without fail he would be drawn to Yuu onstage watching as he danced his heart out. He knew since the minute he walked in Yuu wasn't looking to be a waiter, he wanted much more. He wanted to be on that stage, striking every pose, hitting every beat. Who knew he had wanted it that bad, because the second he was on stage everyone knew. “ We are never going to be able to get him off the stage are we?” He asked Yoichi as he handed out cocktails to patrons. “ Nope, I think you would have better luck prying fifty year old gum off the side walk than to take Yuu off the stage.” Yoichi chuckled as he watched Mika put down his cleaning rag his eyes glued to Yuu’s every move. “ You know…” Mika looked over at him. “ A guy like that is very rare and can be swept away almost immediately. If you want a shot you better take it now.” Mika was shocked hearing Yoichi’s advice. “ Yoichi, I have a fiancé remember Akane…” Mika said not believing himself. “ Oh yes the one in New York, where all you ever talk about is let me think..” He tilted his head to the side, putting a finger on his lip. “ Her, her, oh and her. She has her future in mind. Do you have yours?” Yoichi said going back to make a couple cosmos. While Mika’s gaze shifted back to Yuu on stage, splayed on the floor looking out to the crowd as he kicked his glittery white heeled foot up, turning onto his side running a hand down his body. ‘ God I wish that could be my hand.’ Mika watched as propped himself up, kneeling in front of the audience as he sang. “ I am a good giiiiiirrrrrl “ He brought a finger to his lips at the exact moment the lights went out. Signaling the end of the show. Mika groaned banging his on the counter, “ You are most certainly not.” He groaned again when he felt the rush of his horny brain bring up multiple, vivid images of doing lewd things with Yuu. “ God damn it.”

Mika closed up shop and headed home checking the clock in his car. It'd be about one o’clock in the morning by the time he got home. He didn't really mind this was a regular for him, he was just wondering if Yuu would be there. Lately he's been coming home late and Mika hasn't been to happy about it. He's seen him leave with some guy before, “ Asuramaru” he believes is his name. Anyway Mika doesn't like it he looks like a shady guy or could just be because he's jealous. But why he has a girlfriend why should he worry about Yuu? Then Yoichi’s advice popped into his head, “ Do you have your’s?” Just then his phone rang, he looked at who was calling it was Akane. “ Hey, babe. We need to talk.” Mika said nervously. “ Yeha sorry for the late hour, but um Mika sweetly my play was extended again for another three months so I won't be able to attend that wedding of your friends I'm sorry.” Akane’s voice rang over the phone not at all upset by the fact that she won't be able to make it. “ Look, this isn't working out between us.” He heard it go silent on the other side, so he kept talking. “ When we talk it's always about you this, and you that what about me Akane? I have a future too, and I'm looking at it right now.” He still hadn't heard anything as he pulled into to park. He didn't say anything either waiting to see if she would say something as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He smiled when he saw Yuu fast asleep on the couch, still in his party clothes from the bar. A black long curly wig on with a red dress and black high heels, “ Yeah, I see my future pretty clearly.” He hung up on her seeing as she didn't say anything. It didn't matter Mika if Akane never even called back he knew that he would be happy with Yuu. That he could spend the rest of his live with Yuu and honestly that thought alone would give him a good night's rest for tomorrow when he tells Yuu about his feelings for him.   
__

Yuu did his normal morning routine, made breakfast and coffee for himself and Mika. Who apparently goes in later that day since he stayed longer yesterday for his shift. He set Mika’s breakfast aside in the fridge so he could eat later. It was the least Yuu could do since Mika did let him live here, he left the quiet apartment taking the bus to his daily job. He hadn't earned enough money yet to actually own a car so he was stuck with his feet and public transportation. He got to work very early, the usual to practice routines before they actually open most of the time he'd be alone, but then one by one all the other dancers would show up and it would become a full on rehearsal. It's fun to dance and it breaks up a good sweat that's how Yuu managed to stay so fit all the time. But throughout his daily schedule he noticed something, that's something was Mika. He'd always be in the corner of his eye, smiling at him and watching him through routines. If he was trying to hide it, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. “ Is it just me or is Mika watching me even more now?” Yuu asked hours later as they started dressing up for the show. “ Mmhmm, like a hawk before he eats his prey.” Rika mimicked claws with her manicure finger nails. “ Mm mm, its more like this.” Shinoa walked up to Mitsuba’s make up station pushing the blonde girls back to her desk as she spread her legs. Her head hovering above Mitsuba's crotch as she mimicked moaning sounds. “ Oh, ah! Mika! You animal!” Mitsuba moaned out as Shinoa growled out from above her. “ Yuu, you taste so good on my tongue. Let me devour you more!” They broke out laughing as Yuu stood flabbergasted waving his hands frantically in the air. “ Stop that right now! You're making me want to gouge my eyes out!”

“ For the love of god will you all pull it together! Guren's late today so instead of standing here fucking around get your asses into your costumes! Chop chop!” Krul snapped at them, making the makeup room become frantic with wigs, center pieces, and things thrown every which way. Just as the girls were headed down stairs Yuu saw Guren poke his head out from a cleaning supply closet then a silver haired man followed close behind. “ Ohhhhhh, Guren's got a boyfriend!” Yuu shouted out quickly running down the stairs as fast as his high heels would let him. Yuu would've paid to see that man flinch as much as he did when he said that again. The number they were doing today was more grand, more extravagant and had more dancers. It was going to be big and most of all Burlesque. They had Mika to thank for the music since he was the one who wrote it especially for Yuu to sing and for them to perform. It brought a smile to Yuu’s lips at the thought of the blonde using his spare time thinking of how to fit Yuu’s voice into his songwriting. ‘ No, bad Yuu!’ He hated himself for thinking of being anything more than friends with Mika since the man was in a relationship. ‘ This is bad for my health.’ He thought as the band started playing its music. “ Here we go.” He whispered as the lights came up and the girls got into places around giant light bulb letters that spelled out Burlesque.   
__

This was it, the show was coming to a close and what an awesome show it was tonight, high performance and by Mika’s own music too. Krul made it a point to thank Mika at the end giving him all the credit. He stepped onto the bar counter taking a bow before going back to work. The room soon emptied as people all left one by one, “ Great tips tonight.” Kimizuki commented bringing a tray back full of empty glasses. “ Yeah, can you believe how popular this place is now! So many people know us and it's all thanks to Yuu!” Yoichi smiled as he slid a twenty into Kimizuki’s pockets. “ For your troubles, I saw you fight off a drunk customer who tried getting on the stage.” Kimizuki blushed as he silently nodded his thanks and went back to working. “ What happened between you two?” Mika asked raising an eyebrow. “ Well, we kind of had a drunk one night stand. I thought his name was Kiko, but it's actually Shiho.” Mika laughed. “ Yeah and I thought his name was Luigi!” Mika heard Kimizuki yell back and they cracked up. “ Okay, haha get back to work.” Mika laughed again as he watched the dancers come down the steps the talk of getting food popped up like always and the girls would always get pizza. “ Hey Yuu-chan!” Mika said a little to excitedly, he wanted to facepalm himself he had called Yuu by his stage name. Mostly his stage name is like that because of his background, but Mika found it adorable and fitting.

“ Hey Mika, what's on tonight's agenda?” Yuu asked smiling that a hundred watt smile. “ I'm just finishing up, do you want to grab a bite to eat later?” Mika hoped he could come otherwise it's plan B. “ I actually promised the girls.” He frowned at him. “ But how about I join you for a glass of wine at home? My treat!” Yuu said instantly brightening up Mika’s mood. ‘ So much for what I had planned.’ He shrugged, either way Yuu and him would be together and who's knows maybe Mika will get lucky? ‘I wish I do.’ Mika smiled again waving goodbye to Yuu and the girls already thinking about events that might happen back at their “home” as Yuu called it. Mika did not waste time on getting the heavy work done around the bar. He was putting things away faster than the flash himself. “ Hey there Mika, why don't you slow down a bit? All take up the rest of your shift, you just go on home okay?” Yoichi said innocence spread all over his face. “ Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks!” Mika threw his apron over the counter and grabbed his keys, rushing out the door before another word was said. “ That was very kind of you.” Kimizuki said behind Yoichi scaring him a little. “ Yeah, now we have some alone time, Shiho.” Yoichi purred his name out wrapping his arms around Kimizuki’s shoulders. Forgetting about cleaning up the bar for now, as they slid behind the kitchen door.

Mika was home in a flash, he cleaned up a bit seeing as Yuu wasn't the cleanest, but at least decent. He got two glasses out and placed them on his coffee table and even lit some candles. “ Is that too much?” He would blow out and relight them not wondering what to do. He finally left them alone and lit when he heard the jingle of keys outside his apartment. “ Mika, you there?” It was Yuu, no doubt Mika could tell by his voice. “ Yeah I'm in here, you got the wine?” He called out. “ Yeah, you okay with Merlot it's not that fancy, but I think it tastes good. It was a gift from a friend.” He walked into the apartment, noticing the overall romantic aura in the room. Mika smiled taking the bottle in hand and popping the bottle open carefully, he poured them their glasses. He noticed a note stuck on the side. It had written on it, “ To the best view in LA, Asura-” Mika was a little miffed, but that wouldn't matter if Yuu did really want to be together Mika would give him the chance too. “ It's fine, Yuu I've been meaning to talk to you.” He swallowed nervously taking the two glasses giving one to Yuu and one for himself. He drank a mouthful before speaking again. They got situated on the couch, “ I hadn't had the chance to tell you this, well mostly because we didn't have time. But that's not the point the point is me and Akane are through.” Yuu frowned at him placing a hand on his shoulder. “ Are you okay? What happened?” Yuu set his glass down. “ Well she's always done what's best for her and didn't really count me in her plan, I guess. And I realized…” He looked into Yuu’s bright green eyes lined with black eyeliner making them look bigger. “ I realized that I want you.” He saw something flicker in Yuu’s eyes then just a spark. “ The future is always uncertain, but you're not, you are certainly someone I want in my life.” Mika set his glass down letting Yuu process all of this. “ You broke it off?” Mika nodded. “ And you're sure because I’m not a cheater.” Mika nodded again as Yuu smiled.

“ Of course I want to be with you, Mika. I just you’re Bisexual?” Yuu blurted out. “ Haha yeah, I am. But I'm just so happy right now, I could just….” Mika stopped mid sentence, his eyes flicking between Yuu’s beautiful eyes and tantalizing lips that still had red lipstick on. “ Kiss me.” Yuu whispered as Mika joined their lips together, at first it was shy just to get a feel for it. But Yuu grew bolder as he licked Mika’s bottom lip, the other instantly knowing what he was going for. Mika opened his mouth for Yuu letting their tongues slide against one another, their wine glasses forgotten as Yuu clutched onto Mika’s shirt. Yuu wasn’t dressed up like he always was, he had on the classic t-shirt and jeans and his regular raven black hair. Mika didn't mind reaching up and tugging on his soft locks as heat grew between both of them. The room being filled with the soft smacks of their lips and wanton groans. Mika quickly took off his shirt throwing it to the side, Yuu doing the same as Mika pushed him down on the couch. Kissing his lips feverishly like he could die without touching them for one second. Mika moved down to his neck kissing and sucking, leaving hickeys here and there. “ ah..nngh” Yuu squirmed under Mika’s touch as he felt his fingers play with the waistband of his jeans. Yuu’s heart sped up under Mika’s finger tips and teasing touches, “ god yes…” Mika mumbled against his skin, watching closely as Yuu’s skin flushed underneath him. “ you're so soft…” He started to lower Yuu’s pants, Mika watching intently seeing a lacy pink lingerie thong peek out from underneath.

Knock, knock

They both froze, before they could even look decent they heard the door open and in came a woman with chestnut hair tied into a side braid, Yuu quickly noticed that she had a ring on her middle finger. ‘ oh shit’ Yuu thought before the simply calm and owl eyed girl burst into rage. “ I knew it! I effing knew it! Who is this slut you've been sleeping with Mika?!?” Akane yelled grabbing Mika off of Yuu. ‘ Oh no she didn't.’ Yuu snapped. “ Uhm, sweetie who are you calling a fucking slut, bitch. Mika broke it off with you! Right Mika?!” He looked at the also troubled blonde, “ Yeah I told you over the phone yest-” He was cut off. “ You think you can break up with a girl like me over the phone?!? You're kidding me right? You told me he was a nobody, that he wasn't even all that!” She continued her rant, while Yuu was putting his shirt on. “ Wait, you said that?” Yuu asked getting immediately answered by Akane. “ Yes, yes he did!” Yuu shook his head from side to side heading for the door before Mika’s hand reached out and pulled him by the arm. “ Mika I swear to god if you don't let me go right now!” Yuu yelled snatching his arm away. “ Please, Yuu don't leave!” Mika was reclaimed by Akane’s screaming as Yuu bolted out of the apartment tears stinging his eyes, the sound of Mika and Akane’s fighting echoing down the halls.   
__

Yuu needed to be alone, but with company. Who can he call he has no relatives, his friends are busy with Shinoa’s and Mitsuba’s wedding just then, a lone name popped up in his head. “ Asuramaru.” He was a nice guy, if you take away the part where he wanted to buy Burlesque off of Kruls hands to tear it down and make luxury condos. Just a simple, rich guy who wanted whatever he liked nothing unusual. Yuu dialed the number into his phone, before he heard that cool casual voice over the phone. “ Hello, this is Asuramaru you're calling.” Yuu laughed a little before answering. “ Hey Asura, I'm feeling a little generous today so about that dinner. That offer still on the table?” Asuramaru chuckled lowly on the other side. “ Yes it is, my darling Yuu.” Yuu scratched his neck nervously out of habit. “ I'll pick you up right now, seeing as you sound a little distressed?” Asuramaru questioned. “ Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it.” Yuu grumbled hearing another hearty laugh over the phone. “ That's fine with me, do you want me to pick you up now?” Yuu thought about what he was doing for a minute before answering. ‘ It's better than just loitering out here.’ “ Yeah that would be fantastic.” They exchanged an “ I'll see you soon.” and the line clicked ending their conversation. Yuu needed something to distract him and Asuramaru can do just that.

No more than a few minutes later did Asuramaru show up in his shiny red convertible. “ Come on beautiful.” Yuu wiped his eyes getting into the car. ‘ Good thing I'm wearing waterproof eyeliner.’ He smiled to a very amused Asuramaru. “ If you feel like it you can touch yourself up at my place, I won't mind, otherwise I have a little surprise in mind.” He put the car in gear driving further away from Mika’s apartment. Yuu looked back for a moment wondering if he'd see Mika hopping on his motorcycle to chase after them, but to no surprise nothing happened. He turned back around catching Asuramaru eyeing him, but staying quiet through out the ride. Meanwhile Yuu thought about the wind ruffling through his hair, shutting his eyes and drifting away into the wonderland that was his mind. “ Yuuuuuu, were here.” Asuramaru called out waking Yuu from his reverie. “ Oh sorry I didn't mean to…” He would've moved to stretch, but Asuramaru’s face was directly in front of his. Making Yuu think twice as he just stared up unblinkingly. “ oh sorry, didn't mean to invade your space.” He said backing off. “ You're just too beautiful, I-I couldn't help myself.” Asuramaru sighed as he got out of the car, going to grab Yuu’s door to open it for him. “ Thank you.” Yuu said his face burning with embarrassment. Asuramaru quickly walked up the steps to his mansion, Yuu now noted that did not have a wall that wasn't glass. “ Wooooooooooooa..” He stood speechless. “ I knew you'd like it.” He winked at Yuu as he made his way into the luxurious home. “ I had my private chef provide my favorite for tonight.” Asuramaru walked into what Yuu presumed to be the kitchen. Yuu thought butlers would come out with serving trays and varieties of fancy food that would make Yuu widely uncomfortable, but instead Asuramaru came out with a tray of Pizza in one hand, a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other. “ Would you accompany me to the balcony?” Yuu followed the purple haired fellow opening the doors for him since his hands were full.

The second Yuu turned around the view was unbelievable, it took his breath away. “ Oh wow.” He blanched walking closer placing his hands on the ledge. “ The view cost a few thousand more dollars than this mansion, but it will only be the second best view.” Then Yuu remembered what he had written on the note on the gift of wine Asura had gotten him. “ So how many other guys did you use that line on?” He laughed grabbing a slice. “ None who had called me out on it.” Asuramaru popped the cork off the bottle laughing along. “ So do you want me to ask what's got you so down?” Asuramaru said pouring the champagne his tone becoming quite serious. “ Why should I tell you? What would you gain from me, if I decided to spill my guts?” Yuu said taking another bite of pizza. “ I would gain something more than a friend..” Asuramaru put down the bottle on the ledge, walking towards Yuu. He and Yuu were around the same height except when he had high heels on, then he towered over Asuramaru, but that wasn't the case right now. He lifted his face by his chin, amethyst eyes staring into emerald ones. “ Someone who could fill the emptiness in my life even if it was just temporary.” He spoke in hushed tones. “ T-that um..” Yuu stuttered to speak or say anything that would make him look less of an idiot putting down his half eaten pizza slice. “ Pardon, maybe I spoke out of line.” Asuramaru started to back away before Yuu reached out gripping onto Asura’s leather jacket. “ I don't want to have sex, but I would like if I could just…” Yuu replaced their closeness wrapping his arms around Asuramaru’s neck the other putting arms around his waist. Yuu felt all cozy and warm being held by Asuramaru, the jacket covering him up as he hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for a little while before Yuu deemed it awkward.

“ Thanks, I know this is weird and uhm I can't really explain myself, so again thank you for just doing this for me I don't..” Yuu rambled on letting go of Asura, Asuramaru rolling his eyes silenced him by giving him a quick peck on the lips. “ Think of it as payback for that awfully long hug.” He winked at him again. “ Do you feel better?” Yuu nodded his head quietly shuffling his shoes on the concrete. “ You should talk to him again, give him another chance.” Yuu’s eyes grew and his jaw dropped. “ Wait, how what, who told you?!?” Yuu shouted his face burning up again at the thought of gossip being spread this far. “ I don't know who you're dating, although they are lucky, but I'm just giving advice seems like you were in dire need of some. I thought maybe this would give me a chance to make you mine, but from the looks of it you still care for that man. So much you would actually pass up my offer.” Asura frowned, sighing as he drank his entire glass of wine in one go. “ So want to watch funny videos on my flat screen all night, with popcorn and bad decisions?” Yuu laughed at this new side to Asura who was way more fun than his usual business like self who was always after everything and anything he wanted. “ Yeah, why not!” Yuu helped him grab the tray and champagne heading inside for a night he probably wouldn't remember in the morning. That is if he slept at all that night.   
__

Mika watched as Akane gathered the last remains things that were hers in the apartment. She looked at him with such disgust you'd think that they were never engaged and quickly left taking a plane back to New York. Mika groaned rubbing his eyes, they had fought for hours seeing as Akane couldn't get it through her thick skull that they we’re done. Over, not an item, relationship down the drain, finally did she decide to leave after she thought he was “ a worthless man” and Mika couldn't have been more grateful. He wasn't sorry at all that he broke up with her over the phone, the woman had little to no time for him and that was a big no. They cared enough to try this long distance relationship and look how well it turned out. Mika smiled, the frustration was gone and all that remained in his mind was how he could patch things together with Yuu. “ I mean seriously horrible timing Akane, we were so close, so close in more ways than one.” He pulled his hair back putting it into a ponytail. “ Oh and that pink thong Yuu had underneath, mmmm god why do you hate me!” Mika mentally slapped himself for thinking like that especially now. The room filled with silence again, leaving Mika to his gloomy thoughts. When his phone started ring again, “ Hello, this really isn't a good time.” He heard a scoff over the phone. “ Mika it's always a good time to call and tell you about our wedding! Anyway you have to dress to impress so wear that snazzy tux you keep in the back of your closet okay? Byeeee!” Shinoa brightfully sung over the phone making Mika back away from his device before she ended the call. “ She's unusually happy must be because of the wedding.” Then a light bulb appeared over his head and Mika was grinning like a Cheshire Cat all over again.

“ Of course why didn't I think of that!” The wedding was two days away, Shinoa was going to marry Mitsuba, no one saw it coming until Shinoa came into work yelling “ Girls, I put a ring on it!” And a blushing Mitsuba followed with a beautiful topaz engagement ring. The girls blew up, screaming and hugging to death the newly to be married couple. “ Omg, tonight's dance will be for you two baby girls! You're going to be the spotlight tonight!” And they were Krul, god doesn't know how she did it, but she had made an entire dance just for the two that night. But it wasn't the sexy, wet dream like dances they'd do. It was heartfelt with the pair dancing together on stage, while Yuu sung beautifully from the background a spotlight encasing them like they were in their own little world. It was beautiful, Mika had thought watching them from the bar. ‘ Maybe I'll be able to find a love like that, no I will have a love like that.’ He smiled dreamily as his eyes moved back to Yuu on that night. He had a wig on much like the color of his own hair, but longer with a half up, half down bun and a white lily flower in his ear. He had on an eye catching green satin dress over the shoulders that curved well around his body giving him a look appropriate for the evening. ‘ Why did the person I decide to have feelings for look good in both worlds! Androgynous good looking people will be the death of me.’ He passed out a margarita to a sniffling woman who was both entranced and emotional over tonight's show. Mika gave her a look of “ I know what you mean” when the lights faded out and the people applauded. But back to the present, Mika could talk to Yuu then seeing as he wouldn't so much as upstage their wedding for a mere fight he and Mika had. “ So until then I better get my shit together.” He clapped his hands together getting up and cleaning the apartment up. Akane had a few things to break before she left which left a lot more clean up than he had expected, but cleaning out the trash made room for Yuu to come back. “So the cleaner the better.”   
__

Yuu woke up that late afternoon totally tired and drained of energy, good thing Burlesque was closed for the few days since everyone was wedding crazy or else Yuu would've lost his job. Asura was not kidding when he said “ bad decisions” they both decided to see who could stay up longer that night while drinking themselves to death. Yuu didn't want to lose even though he was a heavy drinker it made him all the more sleepy, but the funny videos came in handy when he felt his eyelids closing. He was determined, so determined that they stayed awake until the next day. Finally, did Asuramaru fall asleep and Yuu had shouted his victory before lying down on the ground and instantly started snoring. He fell asleep around one-ish, but when he came to it was eight o’clock. He grumbled his thanks to Asuramaru grabbed his things and left the mansion by taxi. It was a good thing he knew where Krul lived because otherwise he wouldn't have anywhere to go to. He couldn’t stay at Mika’s because of what happened and Guren is a nice guy, but he would never let him stay at his place especially with his new boyfriend, so Krul was it. Yuu called her and was happy to hear she'd let him stay also because she wasn't home at the time. “ Great, she won't get to see the mess that I am.” He laughed dryly as he entered her apartment. He went straight to the bathroom screaming at his figure in the mirror. “ Oh my god! I'm a monster! Just look at my baggy eyes and ruined make up! My hair! Oh my hair! Is-is that a goldfish cracker!” Yuu was an abomination to himself he quickly hopped into the shower ignoring the pounding headache and scrubbed last night's activities off of him.

“ Oh yeah the wedding!” Yuu realized it would be tomorrow and he hadn't even thought about what he was going to wear! “ I mean it has to be elegant, but not too fancy I’ll upstage the bride. Comfortable that's also key, and they did say whatever color soooo…” Yuu plagued his mind of every dress that he's ever worn. One that screamed “ wedding material” he got out of the shower using Krul’s towel to dry himself off when he got it. “ Oh yes that dress is perfect!” He skipped with glee when he remembered he left all his clothes at Mika’s place. “ B-but, I need my dress! And my favorite pair of high heels!” The dress he had in mind was white, off shoulders, with a sweetheart neckline that had just a little poof at the end. It was an adorable dress all on its own, but with Yuu’s white flower and Lace high heels would pull the whole thing together. “ If only I had brought my shit with me!” He stomped around the area that was Krul’s apartment. “ I'll just send Mahiru in for me! She’ll understand.” He dialed her number into his phone. “ Hellooooo” She answered the call the second it rang. “ Mahiru! It's Yuu, listen I was in a fight with Mika and I need my clothes for the wedding! Would you um be willing to get them for me?” He awaited her answer patiently hoping fate would be on his side that day. “ haaaa, sure. Do you need anything else while I'm there?” He quickly smacked himself upside the head when he remembered he had left his make up their too. “ Yeah, my make up, that's all.” Yuu said his thanks and gave her Kruls address. Now all he had to do was wait, “ Well, that and get dressed.” He laughed putting on his clothes from last night that reeked of wine and junk food. He would have to live with it until tomorrow. “ Tomorrow.” He looked at himself in the mirror again, he still looked dead. “ But nothing a facial can't fix!” Yuu had a number of things he kept in his make up bag. Eyeliner, eyeshadow, nail polish, foundation, primer, three different contouring kits, makeup remover wipes, lipstick, etc. That list also included mud masks, they came in a convenient little plastic pouch that you could just squeeze out and put on your face.

Yuu would be ready for tomorrow when Mahiru showed up with his things and boy was the world not going to be ready for his glamorous ass. “ Well, not as glamorous as the brides of course.” He went into Kruls living room and crashed on the couch. “ Mahiru, can just drop my stuff off.” He yawned as sleep overtook him again.   
__

Everyone was dazzling, from Mika’s point of view. Everything had fallen into place among the chaotic days they spent planning on this wedding. It all paid off the second Mitsuba started walking down the aisle, family members and friends started to tear up at the sight. Even Shinoa who was astonished to see just how beautiful a bride she was marrying, she wasn't so bad herself. Mika couldn't believe a devil like her could look so beautiful, but you never know what can happen on someone's wedding day. Mitsuba reached Shinoa standing next to her as they exchanged their vows, Mika taking multiple shots of the moment. They gave each other their rings and heard a hearty, “ You may kiss the bride!” Everyone stood up cheering and shouting their congratulations and throwing petals all around them as they walked towards the dance floor. “ It's time to break it down!” Shinoa had yelled over the microphone getting all the people hyped up as they hit the dance floor. Mika was happy to be attending, not just because of his friends, but because this was also a time where he thinks Yuu couldn't have looked more beautiful. At first Mika was upset Mahiru showed up at his door, getting Yuu’s things thinking that he might've left him for good. But it was just what he was going to wear for the wedding, so of course Mika was happy. It was nice seeing his raven dark hair contrast against his simple white dress with matching heels. The earrings were also a nice touch, Mika hadn't seen Yuu wear any type of jewelry at all until now. They were a pair of blue butterflies that dangled from Yuu’s ears. It gave him just a pinch of color that went quite nicely with his outfit. But Mika's favorite color will always be green, because that's the color of Yuu’s eyes and he could stare into those forever.

It was time, Mika straightened up his black tie on his tuxedo as he walked over to Yuu who was getting a drink at the open bar. He sat down next to him admiring him just a little longer before he spoke, “ Hey,” Yuu looked at him taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. “ Hey, long time no see.” He calmly replied. “ You look beautiful like always.” He saw Yuu blush at the compliment. “ You should speak for yourself Mr.Tux who knew you could clean up so well.” Mika did admit that he was quite handsome in this get up. “ It goes well with your eyes.” Yuu mumbled out taking another drink. “ So, how are things with Akane?” The light mood they had going had vanished as Yuu fell silent waiting for Mika to speak. “ I, I should have never let you walk out my door, Yuu-chan.” Mika fully looked at him. “ Akane packed her things, she's gone and the only thing I'm missing now is you.” Mika’s eyes pleaded with Yuu hoping he could give him another chance. Yuu laughed reaching up touching Mika’s face with his hand. “ Of course I’ll take you back, but never lie to me again. You hear me or else I’ll really- mph!” Mika had smothered any other words that Yuu was going to say with his lips. Almost wanting to devour him on the spot, he tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. This time Mika led the kiss, diving his tongue between Yuu’s lips urging him to join in. Mika was more than happy that Yuu kissed him back, in fact he was in utter bliss, but they might need a little more privacy. “ Um...Yuu, we should..probably..mmm-move...somewhere” Mika hated that he had to rip his lips away from Yuu, but he had too. Quickly darting around the room he spotted a closet where they kept cleaning supplies. Without words Mika yanked Yuu to said closet shutting the door quietly behind them and moving farthest back of the supply closet. “ Mika, I can't really see in here.” Mika pushed Yuu to the wall. “ All the more better.” He breathed out over Yuu’s neck his sudden warmth making Yuu tingle all over.

“ that..tickles..” Yuu giggled when he felt Mika’s hands tugging up his dress feeling around Yuu’s legs one hand settling between his inner thighs the other finding the zipper to his dress. “ Who needs a light now?” Yuu laughed again turning around so Mika could access the zipper better. “ Come on, I'm trying to be sexy here.” Mika started laughing, but his laughter abruptly stopped when he felt around Yuu’s body and noticed he was lacking something. “ Yuu…. a-are you not wearing any underwear?” Mika’s voice trembled with excitement. “ Just for you baby.” Yuu pressed his ass onto Mika right above his groin. “ God I wish we had lights now, wait did you expect this!” Mika shouted within the small closet space. “ Shhh, a friend of mine noticed I was down after our fight and gave me some advice, but who knew they would be right about it. They told me to give you a second chance and well, my hunch was right.” He grabbed Mika’s hands that were on his hips lacing their fingers together around himself so the pair were now hugging. “ So in actuality I guess I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me.” Yuu turned his head to the side sensing the other's piercing gaze there, they kissed again in the dark space as Mika took off his coat throwing it to the side. He quickly replaced his hands on Yuu again feeling every inch of Yuu’s skin. “ I knew someone was going to get sick, I just can't believe how drunk Guren got especially very touchy with the plus one he brought.” They heard Krul’s voice from outside the door the two quickly and carefully hid behind a shelf as the light came on. “ Let me just grab the mop so we can get the area on the dance floor cleaned.” Mika's heart beat every second Krul stayed longer in the closet, her heels clicking closer and closer making him want to burst. Unknown to Mika, Krul had spotted Yuu’s dress on the floor, but just shook her head and left the closet quietly.   
__

They waited until they couldn't hear their voices anymore before they were able to breath. “ God why does this keep happening to us.” Yuu sighed when Mika instead of letting him out turned around, Yuu quickly found out that he was staring at his naked form. “ What're you waiting for?” Yuu said pulling the blonde in by his suspenders. “ I'm already lubed up for you, Mika.” He licked the shell of his ear, he was practically buzzing in Mika's hold with wanting nothing, but for Mika to just take him already. Mika pulled Yuu’s hands up pinning him to the wall surprising Yuu with how strong Mika actually was. Mika held his hands there with one hand while the other grabbed his thigh lifting up onto Mika’s hip. If Yuu had blinked he wouldn't have seen how fast Mika unzipped his pants and slipped on a condom. Mika’s dark eyes locked with Yuu’s and in a ghost like voice he whispered, “ You better not complain.” Before lining himself up with Yuu and thrusting himself in. “ Ah!” Yuu bit down on his lip to stop any other sounds from coming out for fear of being found out. Mika smiled deviously at Yuu his eyes narrowing as he put his face in the crook of Yuu’s neck biting down and sucking at his neck. “ Nnn!” Yuu wanted to cry out so, so badly. Mika thrusted into Yuu deeply again and again and again, making Yuu tremble in pure ecstasy as his thoughts chanted, ‘ Mika, Mika, Mika’ “Looks like you're having trouble Yuu-chan, is it to hard to not scream my name.” said Mika in a husky voice. “What..do you..expect?” Mika held his place by Yuu dropping his hands, Yuu didn't realize how numb his hands were until they fell limp by his sides. He watched Mika undo his tie his brows furrowing in confusion. Mika wrapped the tie around Yuu’s head pulling tight around his mouth. “ Good boy.” Yuu was about to protest until Mika started up his rapid pace again turning him into putty in Mika’s hold. Yuu wrapped his legs around Mika’s waist pulling him impossibly closer, the wall being his only other support besides Mika. His hands grabbed onto Mika’s shoulders desperately trying to take off the only thing coming between him and Mika’s skin. Yuu finally unbuttoned the thing revealing Mika’s pale chest glad to finally see some of the bartender underneath. “ Nngh! Ah..hah!” Somehow Mika was going even faster hitting Yuu’s sweet spot right on, Yuu bit down harder on the fabric trying to silence himself more, clawing Mika’s back in the process.

“ Yuu-chan you're so fucking hot, not just now whenever you're dancing and wearing those sexy ass outfits. You don't know how many times I've pictured this, but the reality is a whole lot better.” Yuu burned even more his head becoming even foggier with lust, Mika’s words edging him on as his muffled whimpers grew even louder. With a final scream Yuu came undone in the supply closet, clenching tightly around Mika making him climax soon after. “ fuck!” Mika groaned out, setting Yuu down and pulling out of him. The pair collapsed on one another lowering themselves down to the floor, “ You better take all your clothes off next time, I'm the only one fully naked here.” Yuu pouted as Mika regained some of his energy. “ oh don't worry next time we’ll definitely both be naked.” They used paper towels from within the room to clean themselves off. Mika laughed getting up and zipping his pants up, he helped Yuu up and handed him his dress. “ We don't want to miss the after party.” Mika zipped Yuu up. “ oh god, everyone's going to know as soon as we step out of this room.” Yuu facepalmed himself. “ Well we we’re going to tell them at some point, why not now at a wedding! How special is that!” Mika said making Yuu throw a roll of paper towels at him. Mika laughed again as he dodged the object and opened the door. “ C’mon princess.” He bowed down as Yuu took Mika’s hand leading them out of the closet. All this from moving from Iowa to LA, how did it all happen? Yuu would remember it until the day he died and wouldn't regret any of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update when I can thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and check out my other fics if you're interested! Okay byeeeee hope you liked it! Update: Guys I got some fanart omg! I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner! I just haven't had time to especially since schools coming up and God it's already senior year for me! 0o0 anyway from our gracious friend Usagi_joyline_01! https://usagijoyline.deviantart.com/art/Maid-Yuu-695262308   
> just copy and paste I am doing this via mobile so it doesn't let me make it an actual link for reasons Idk. Anyway thanks again Usagi! And that's all folks!


End file.
